


5 Times Tom kissed Hagrid out of a lie and Once because he meant it

by BobbyBubbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbyBubbles/pseuds/BobbyBubbles
Summary: Five times circumstances force Tom to kiss Hagrid and along the way the two start to get to know each other. Eventually Tom finds he wants to kiss him for no reason at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok well this was the first story I have ever been brave enough to post so please tell me if you like it. Just so you know I love to write, but suck at grammar so if you find any mistakes I apologize and if you point it out I will correct it. I'm trying to get better so all critiques and advice are welcome.

The first time happened at the library. Tom was by himself in his usual dark and secluded corner, barricaded by a plethora of books, when he noticed a huge shadow shroud him. Tom sighed. No matter where he went sycophants were always clamering for his attention. Pushing his irratation down and forming a pleasent smile outwardly he glanced up expecting a trio of dimwitted females. Instead he was surprised to see a giant fidgeting boy towering above him. The boy was hunched over himself as if trying to be smaller and a heavy mane of dark hair covered most of his face. From what little Tom could see of his face the boy's cheeks were an alarming shade of pink. After a couple of seconds of the boy awkwardly staring at his feet, Tom's patience was waning thin. " Can I help you with anything", Tom supplied. The giant flinched at his voice and turned even redder. Tom waited a few minutes. With no response seemingly coming Tom was about to dismiss him altogether when the behemoth suddenly mumbled a series of intangible words. "I'm sorry what was that"? The giant mumbled quickly agian. Tom sighed inwardly, about to give up, when suddenly the giant straightened and his beady little black eyes which had been looking to the side now stared at him with a glint of determination. Slowly the boy forced himself to speak, and cringed as if each word physical hurt him. "I....I'm making a potion...to heal a creature I found....and I need you to kiss me to get the last ingredient. Before Tom could react the boy quickly opened an old, obviously used potion book, and quickly showed him the list of ingredients to the spell.Sure enough at the end of the list the text asked for a kiss from a prince. Tom quirked an eyebrow. "Everyone calls you the prince of syltherin so I figured a kiss from you would work, the giant hurried to explain. " I promise if this wasn't the only way I wouldn't have asked you! Please he's my only friend!" Tom looked at the page agian. The potion was a healing drought for a sick Acromantula and the last ingredient was obviously charmed. Just then loud laughing came from the table left of them. Tom scrutinised the group of young syltherins sitting together, laughing and gossiping with glee, all the while watching them. It was clear that it had been a prank played on the giant to get him to go over and ask the most popular boy for something so outrageous. Tom's obsidian eyes narrowed as he regarded the blushing mammoth. He could just explain that the text was charmed to read that, but then the boy would run out mortified and give the group what they wanted. No, Tom decided, he would not give them the satisfaction. With a smile sweet enough to charm anyone he said "all right" and stood up. The giant's eyes widened and his face turned an alarming shade of red but he quickly nodded and stepped closer. Tom reached out a hand to the boy's face and the giant leaned down his head with his eyes tightly shut, as if he were in pain. Tom chuckled. Here the insipid sod was being granted the privilege to touch him and the fool was acting as if Tom was using crucio on him. Slowly Tom pressed his lips against the others and felt the others gasp in shock. The lips against his were not as chapped feeling as they appeared but soft wet and utterly delightful. They moved across his causing friction and tingles where they met. Tom moved closer and the cheek under his hand burned hotter. With a sudden gasp the giant pulled back. Tom was about to follow without thinking but quickly remembered where they were. The giant's lips were wet and pursed and Tom fought the urge to kiss him agian. Shaking himself internally he smiled outwardly as if he had planned all that. "There you go" he supplied. The giant ducked a nod and with a face still flaming rushed away with a single "thank you" as a farwell. Tom watched him go when he realised the room was completely silent. Glancing to the left he saw all the syltherins on that table gaping at him with open mouths and wide eyes. Tom smirked. Let them remember that the next time they try to use me as a tool to bully others, he thought. Of course he would have to punish them another way as well. People couldn't go along thinking they could use the soon to be Lord as a fool. He would have to stage an accident for them all, with that last thought he gathered his books and departed. It wasn't till he was in his room that he slowly brought a hand to his mouth and allowed himself to think of the giant and his too gentle lips. A thought,that no matter how hard he tried, would not leave him for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom does something nice for once and gets punished for it. Or does he? DUH DUH DA DUH!!!!

   The second time found Tom as he was sitting in Transfiguration, his last and least prefered class of the day. Tom was fuming inside as he pretended to listen to the inane ramblings of the professor's so called instructions. Tom had more important things to figure out than how to turn a mouse into a box.Inwardly Tom went over the last four weeks again in his head and still couldn't figure out why he was feeling and doing so many stupidly sentimental things. After  _ **the incident,**_ as Tom called it in his mind, he began feeling all kinds of confusing things. For instance after the giant oaf had thanked him and ran off, Tom had found himself wanting to go after him. Something he would have never contemplated before. People came to him ,never the other way around. As if that wasn't enough, later while he was alone in his chamber about to fall asleep,the sudden realization came to him, the ginormous imbecile really thought that ginxed healing potion would work. Tom had scrubbed his face with his hand and groaned. Oh well his fault for being gullible, he reasoned and turned over to fall asleep. But right before he drifted off the image of the giant's earnest pink face came to mind and his words "please he's my only friend" played on repeat. Suddenly a huge ache formed in his chest at the thought of how devastated the sod would look when he found his creature dead.Tom sighed, annoyed with himself for caring and quickly got out of bed. The sooner he got this over with the sooner he could go to sleep. Grabbing one of the many potions books covering his room, Tom skimmed till he found what he was looking for. With the book floating near him Tom used one hand to stir and the other one to meticulously drop in ingredients. When it came to the last ingredient Tom had to chuckle, minx wood, a prince's kiss indeed, he sneered darkly. After an hour of waiting the potion was finally ready and Tom wasted no time in corking it, and hurring out to the gryffindor common rooms. Getting in was simple, all he had to do was threaten to use incindo on the portrait to be granted passage in. From there he woke the nearest gryffindor and used imperio to have him lead him to the giant oaf's chambers. Once inside he quickly noted how comically undersized the room was for the boy' massive girth. The giant slept on the bed with the upper part of his head leaning out and his legs tucked in yet still reaching way past the bed. Though he slept heavly his his tear streaked face was not content. Obviously the giant had found that the potion had not worked. With a sigh he looked for the sick Acromantula and soon found him under the bed in the right side corner. The creature stared at him with a dozen hazy beady eyes as it sat with it's legs curled under it. "I'm here to help" Tom said. The creature stared blankly back at him. Tom sighed and carefully picked up the creature, thinking that if it bit him, to hell with the giant's feelings he was going to kill it. Fortunately the creature didn't and allowed itself to be tipped backward as Tom carefully poured out the potion into it's mouth. Once done Tom carefully put him back and turned to leave. A voice stopped him. "Thank you" the creature said. Tom glanced back and not knowing what to say for once, simply nodded and left.   In the morning, Tom had been surprised to find the gigantic imbecile waiting for him outside the syltherin common room. With a huge smile splitting both cheeks the oaf  suddenly pulled him into a bear like embrace. Tom was stunned still for a moment but then quickly shoved him away with a scowl. Inside he was warm all over. He immediately despised the feeling. Seemingly undetered the overgrown boy patted him on the shoulder and gushed another "thank you"with a sickingly sincere  tone. Tom  respond by simply storming off. Stupid bloody spider had to tell him Tom Thought as he raced to his next class.After that the idiot became his overgrown shadow and followed him every where he went, making him feel those awful warm feelings every time he saw those warm brown eyes and that stupid beaming smile, as if Tom had made his day by simply existing. It had been going on for four weeks now and it needed to end. But how? Just then a  stick thwacked against Tom's desk and jerked him out of his musings. He looked up and found the professor staring at him expectantly. Not in the mood to humor the fool Tom simply tapped the mouse and effortlessly transformed it into a beautifully crafted embellished chest. The professor gaped. Tom gave him a dismissive glare and then went back to thinking. The professor left him alone. Tom was wondering if he could some how hex himself to not feel anything when the large oaf was around, when the bench he was sitting on groaned and squeaked loudly as a massive frame sat on it. Tom bit off a curse. It seemed just thinking about the twat magically summoned him. The giant or Hagrid as the git insisted he be called beamed at him while saying a simple "ello". Tom turned to the front. Not giving notice to Tom's cold shoulder Hagrid contiued happily "That was amazing"! Tom looked back at him baffled. "It was nothing" he muttered while rubbing the back of his neck. Trying in vain to not react to the bean next to him. Hagrid shook his head happily and exclaimed "It wasn't nothing that was not only advanced magic but wordless too. No one else in our year can do that!" Tom glanced at the giant suddenly beaming a crooked smile at him and couldn't fight the answering quirk of his own mouth. He was brilliant, everyone knew that. So why was it that only Hagrid made him feel pride when being praised and not annoyed like the others. Something, he decided, was very different about this towering boy. Throwing away the unease that realization gave him Tom attempted to do something he had never desired to do before, get to know someone. "I'm sure you could conjure the same" Tom replied. The giant or rather Hagrid shook his mane looking down. "No I'm not so good at transfiguration, to be honest I'm not good at anything ." Tom scoffed, "I dont believe that."

Hagrid opened his mouth to reply when a sudden sniveling high pitched voice broke in before him. "Well actually it is true, the giant can't do any magic at all." " Bit of a squib if you ask me." Tom's obsidian eyes narrowed as he slowly turned around to see who dare intrude his conversation. A skinny blonde raven claw boy sat at the table behind him with two other ravenclaw females that were laughing as the boy continued, " I don't know why he even wastes his time coming to class". At that the whole class started to laugh. Tom eyed the blonde and all he could see was an annoying twig. One that he really wanted to snap. With a bored tone Tom replied " is that why he gets better grades than you?" "If a so called squib can achieve more than a ravenclaw I fear for your house's future." The twig and his group gaped silently at him. Satisfied Tom turned around back to the giant. " Back to our converstation, Tom continued, I know you can do magic." "But how do you know if I never can produce anything in class, Hagrid replied softly. " I make it my business to know eveything about everyone here". In his head he continued, it makes it easier to intimidate and blackmail people that way. Instead of being off put like most would at that statement Hagrid just smiled at him with adoration. Clearing his suddenly dry throat Tom quickly changed the subject "so what's your favorite class?" For the rest of the period, Tom conversated with Hagrid and before he knew it class had ended. Gathering his things Tom realized with a start, he actually felt content for once. It was the first time he had enjoyed a conversation with someone since he first showed up at Hogwarts. Feeling stupified with that knowledge Tom walked toward the door in a daze. So preoccupied with his thoughts he barely registered the giant hurrying to follow after him. If he had, he would of seen the foot that the blonde raven claw stuck out in front of the him. As it was he only heard a startled yelp and turned to see Hagrid flying toward him. With no time to move,all Tom could do was watch as Hagrid collided into him. As they fell Tom felt his whole world turn upside down. Not because of his current position on the floor, no ,but because he felt a startling steady pressure agiast his lips. The giant was kissing him agian. And Tom realized that despite the back of his head throbbing from the impact, he didn't mind . All too soon Hagrid scrambled off him. Tom sighed in silent disappointment. With an alarmingly red face Hagrid offered him a hand and Tom took it without a word. "I'm so sorry I trip-- Tom waved it off. " It's fine now go to dinner". "But arn't you coming"? "In a minute I forgot something, I'll catch up to you later". Satisfied the giant walked off. When Tom saw him round the corner he slithered back into the Transfiguration classroom. Just as he thought the blonde stick was still there. Turning to the desk he saw the professor must have left to get more supplies. Perfect no witnesses. Tom smiled. With no one else in the room besides them the blonde stick was started by the sound of a loud click as Tom locked the door. He tried to laugh it off saying he had only tripped the giant as a joke when whatever he saw on Tom's face silenced him. Scared frozen at the sight of such cold dead eyes, the blonde could only watch in terror as Tom lifted his wand. A few minutes later the Transfiguration professor walked in suprised to see a student still there. "Are you all right Tom" the man inquired. "Quite fine sir" the boy replied , just thought "I'd help you clean up a little before I left". Charmed the professor smiled at the boy's uncommon consideration. " Thank you Tom but you should really be getting to dinner now." "Of course sir" Tom replied and with a wave he strode out. The professor smiled thinking what a kind boy Tom was if not a little distant. Meanwhile he hasn't noticed that Tom had walked out carrying a curiously colored yellow twig.


End file.
